


With Custom Leather Interior

by antumbral



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Car Sex, M/M, PWP, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antumbral/pseuds/antumbral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The back seats are black leather. They heat up to burning in the summer time, they’re fucking freezing in the winter, but they don’t stain. Leather’s nice like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Custom Leather Interior

The back seats are black leather. They heat up to burning in the summer time, they’re fucking freezing in the winter, but they don’t stain. Leather’s nice like that; jeans less so.

He didn’t choose the Escalade’s seats with Jordan in mind (because that would be prissy, and he gets enough of the pretty boy bullshit from the rest of the league without giving them an actual reason to serve him crap), but it turns out to be a fortuitous pick. Leather seats, and it doesn’t matter when they’re still dripping from the showers after a game, or still sweaty from practice; they don’t stain. He can shove Jordan down and hold him there, or force him to his knees on the roomy floorboards and even though Jordan still treats swallowing like a personal affront he doesn’t have to worry too much about the car later. When they get home he can toss Jordan’s shirt at him, drag him up the steps and body check him back against the door as soon as they’re inside, just because he feels like it, and he won’t have to worry about whether the car’s going to get ruined because he didn’t jump to clean it up immediately. Leather’s nice like that. Plus it smells good on those rare occasions when Jordan decides he’s had enough and pushes Sid face-first into those seats to eat him out or fuck him. Yeah, definitely no complaints about the leather.

The horn, on the other hand, could use some work. It’s too sensitive, it goes off too often when he’s got a hand on Jordan’s head and Jordan’s face in his lap. Something about the way Jordan moves, it just hits the horn every time, and then they’ve got to stop while the team runs up and he fumbles an explanation about his elbow accidentally hitting while reaching for a CD. So no points to whoever designed the horn on the damn Escalade, they obviously weren’t getting laid often enough because if they were, it’d be easier to get a blowjob in the front seat without alerting the whole fucking state to what was going on, but full credit to the seat dudes. Those guys were obviously getting some. Maybe he should write a letter to the company or something – _Thank you to whoever figured out that leather seats are optimal for post-game fucking_ – but he won’t because he has a career and he still likes it, thanks. But the car seats have given him ideas. Maybe he’ll have the locker room benches re-padded in leather as a gift to the team.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually my first foray into hockey fic, written back in 2008. I feel nostalgic about it now.


End file.
